


Public Displays of Good Behavior

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Carrying, Collars, Creampie, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kink Clubs & Conventions, Kissing, Leashes, Leather Daddy Tony Stark, Leather Kink, M/M, Muzzles, Negotiated kink, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Sub Peter Parker, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "And now, Mistresses, Masters and their pretty subs and puppies and slaves and everything in between, I present to you, Dom Stark and his fiancé, performing for you tonight in leather and muzzles!"Or when Tony Stark, highly respected dom in the leather community, accepts to fuck his baby boy in front of their mutual admirers.Starker Festivals Mini-Bingo Fill, 3:2 - Public Sex
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Public Displays of Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KassWritesStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/gifts).



> Another Starker Festivals fill! Hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friend Erja for aaaall the support and cheering 💕💕💕

_"And now, Mistresses, Masters and their pretty subs and puppies and slaves and everything in between, I present to you, Dom Stark and his fiancé, performing for you tonight in leather and muzzles!"_

The crowd cheered, right on cue with the way the host turned towards the end of the stage and cueing Tony in as well. He gave Peter one final look over while they were still hidden by the dark curtains to the side. His baby boy looked flushed and ready, smiling a bit dazedly from the impact session they'd done to relax him just before. 

"Ready baby?" Tony asked anyway, raising his gloved hand to brush over Peter's slightly sweaty fringe of hair. 

Peter only smiled at him further and extended his hands, palms up and wrists joined. 

"Such a good boy for me…" Tony crooned. 

He took the pair of leather cuffs he had in his back pocket and gently fastened them to Peter's wrists, tugging on the chain that linked them playfully before hooking another chain in the middle to connect it to the collar that sat against his baby's neck snuggly. 

"You look edible, honey," Tony whispered, leaning forward to suck Peter's bottom lip between his own. "Open up," he said again, and when Peter did, let saliva pool on his tongue before spitting it thick and directly over Peter's tongue. 

Peter moaned as he swallowed. 

"Good boy." Tony said, sure that his face displayed how proud and awed he felt, "not cold?" 

"No Daddy," Peter shook his head, his voice mild and faraway.

"Good boy using your words!" Tony praised, just the hint of Peter's vlish darkening on his cheeks making him harder against the leather of his pants. "Ready for your muzzle, love?" 

"Yes, Daddy, wanna be your puppy again," Peter said, almost whining for it. Too fucking hot if you asked Tony. 

"Here you go," Tony said, "relax your jaw for me like a good pup. That's it. Perfect, Pete, that's perfect. Here you go." 

And then, when the applause died down outside the curtain and Tony was done with the muzzle, he grinned wolfishly at Peter, took a hold of his pink cock and wound his leash around his fist, then tugged him onward as he walked into the limelight. 

Tony faked a little bow, winking at some of the very many people who cheered for them or downright threw underwear and cheap collars onto the stage. Not interested, but it was good press. Then he pushed Peter until he bent over the table that was set there, his elbows his only support as Tony immediately used the leather handle of his leash to spank his little ass until he spread his legs further. 

"That's better. You know what I want baby boy," he said, watching how the new position let him see Peter's lubed up, puffy hole. "Time to ruin your little come dump, right puppy?" 

Instead of answering with words, which the muzzle would have prevented, Peter whimpered and pressed his chest to the table to reach around and present even better as he parted his cheeks. 

"Oh yes," Tony drawled, "exactly how I like you, all ready and knowing your place, how beautiful." 

And then he slapped Peter's crack with his gloved hand, just because he felt like it, and Peter moaned and the room around them went eerily quiet, absorbed in their play. Tony forgot they weren't alone approximately two minutes into it, completely uncaring of them all by the time he had two fingers jammed in Peter's hole and his other hand was keeping Peter's head tilted up by his hair, the boy's chin resting on the table as Tony strained his neck. The cuffs he'd chained to his collar made a dark spot between Peter's legs where his arms were trap under him, his hands idly playing with the chain right under where his cock hang, so hard it was a deep red that Tony would probably bend down to suck on if they were back home, just to keep Peter on his toes even more, even longer. 

As it was, two fingers turned into two, turned into four, turned into the head of Tony's dick and then all of it. The noises the crowd made only barely muffling the cry of pleasure Peter let out. Tony yanked him off the table by his hair still, growling in his ear as he took his ass in front of all those people. 

"You just keep showing me how much you like my dick inside you, baby boy, my little screamer puppy," Tony could feel himself starting to sweat all over, the exertion adding onto the heat of the spotlights all around, the leather everywhere but around his crotch just sticking and dragging over his skin deliciously. 

He switched his hold from Peter's hair to his throat and fucked into him, hard, letting go of any caution and just fucking his boy the way he knew made his brain shut off, the slut taking over as Peter opened up for everything Tony had to give him. Tony growled filth in his ear, bit down on his shoulder, pressed the buckle of his collar harder and harder into the hollow of Peter's neck, choking him as he choked himself, ready to burst. 

"I'm going to fill you up so much baby boy, fill you with the come that's all yours until your ass is so full you'll taste it at the back of your throat, you hear me?" 

Peter nodded as best he could against Tony's hold, the sounds that managed to come out of him, raw and desperate. Music to Tony's ears, and to the audience if the moans Tony could hear with every new word he spoke into the mic could be trusted. 

He snapped his hips to the rhythm of Peter’s labored breaths, to that of the obnoxious chanting of the people watching them, holding onto their crotches or getting rough with their own subs right there, on the floor where their seats were lined up. The rush that came over Tony then, the same rush that washed over him every time they did this, demos and scenes in front of fans and other figures of the community, it took everything Tony had not to shoot his load until he had his teeth in Peter’s neck and his hand possessively clutching Peter’s dick and balls alike. 

Tony’s orgasm hit him like a wall you run into, the end nowhere in sight as he kept pushing his cock farther, deeper, harder into Peter’s ass and his cock kept jerking and twitching, ropes of come flooding his boy’s hole just like he’d promised him. Peter whined, and cried and jolted in his hold, wrecked and so ready to come too, but Tony pinched the base of his puppy’s cock, preventing him from coming while avid gazes still watched their every move. He unlocked his jaw from Peter’s skin, licking at what would likely turn into a bruise shaped after each of his teeth in the meat of the boy’s shoulder and licked his way up Peter’s neck, his climax finally winding down. 

“I’ll suck you dry when we’re back in our room baby,” Tony promised, shushing Peter’s whimpers and holding onto him tight to calm the trembling of his limbs. “For now, you’re going to be a good boy, and present your ruined hole to the nice people who’ve paid to see you get fucked within an inch of your life my love. Show them how you can hold my spend inside your greedy little puppy hole, ok?” 

Peter’s eyes flew open at that, the muzzle preventing the kiss he yearned for as he tried to turn his head to meet Tony’s gaze. But then he nodded, and Tony smiled, and kissed his cheekbone right over the leather strap there. 

“And then you’ll clean Daddy’s dick like the little hungry puppy you are, on your knees for me, like you know how, yes? Want to clean Daddy’s big cock for everyone to see?” 

Tony had to bite his lip at the ravenous moan that Peter made then, had to hide his face in Peter’s neck just long enough to find his composure again and be able to yank Peter off his cock and get him down so he could do as he’d been told. 

The audience once again cheered, but Tony didn’t care, he was focused on Peter’s trembling hands, happy the spotlights made it so Peter was all he could see as his mind went to the after, and how he’d reward his boy for being so good, how he’d indeed suck his cocklet, over and over again, until Peter tried to push him away and how that’d be his cue to get them both into the insanely large bathtub that was waiting for them back in the penthouse suite. 

The guy from before stepped back onto the stage, nodding to signal Tony they were free to go. 

_“Dom Stark and his fiancé, everyone!”_

They left the stage under more of the same lewd and exhilarating applause, Tony carrying Peter out of the room and across the backstage area, only pausing on his way to the elevators to grab one of the silky robes left there for the performers and to wrap Peter in it as best he could, whispering words of praise all along. 

Peter's head lolled from side to side until Tony could hoist him further up and it fell against the swell of his shoulder perfectly, his sweaty cheek sticking to his leather jacket while his muzzle grazed the zipper of it. 

"So pretty like this baby, so, so pretty," Tony whispered in his hair as they got into the elevator. He could still feel the way Peter's cock poked at his hip, even as the boy looked out of this world. "Daddy's going to take good care of you, hmm?" 

Just when the elevator dinged to their floor, the door opening silently for them, Tony searched for the buckle of the muzzle behind Peter's head, unfastening it gently and pulling at the protruding part until the contraption slid off his face and fell in the hollow Peter's body made carried as he was. It had left red marks where Peter's breaths had sucked the material snug against his skin and Tony could tell his body was gearing up for round two from the sight alone. 

Peter started whining again when Tony leaned down to lick as his mouth and chin. 

"Now, now, puppy, almost there," Tony shushed him. "Daddy's going to make you feel so good again, such a good boy you've been my prince," 

He laid Peter on the bed, parting the lapels of the robe that covered him until he could see all of him but not taking it off either. 

"Here we go, good babies get rewards that's the rule, isn't it my love?" Tony cooed as he kneeled between Peter's legs and let his mouth hover above the boy's flushed cock. "Answer me, puppy,"

Peter's cheeks turned even redder if it was possible, his cuffed fists coming up to rub his eyes to chase some of his confused arousal and whining again. 

"Da… daddy…" Peter panted, his hips bucking under Tony's hands, always looking so thin in comparison. "Please," 

"Shh," Tony smiled, reaching up just long enough to untie Peter's wrists before he finally cut the chase and took Peter's cock in his mouth. 

He lavished his baby's hard shaft with broad swipes of his tongue down the underside, sucked at the end hard enough to make Peter mewl and gave gentle kitten licks to the foreskin, all the while watching Peter's face contort in pleasure, his stomach sinking in as he groaned. Such a pretty puppy. Tony took Peter down till he had his lips wrapped around the base of his cock, humming as he tried to milk him and toyed with his balls and hole.

Overworked as he was, Peter didn't last much longer and just the tips of Tony's fingers brushing his abused prostate made him come, finally, a distraught shout leaving his mouth and hard breaths bursting out of him as Tony drank every jet of come his baby had to give. He kept suckling on Peter's cock long after he stopped coming, grinning around his shaft as Peter made little exhausted noises, until eventually, Peter pushed him away just like Tony had pictured. 

He crawled up Peter's body until he could rest his whole wait on top of him, stretching the moment with more kisses even as his sweat cooling under his leather clothes became more than uncomfortable. 

"Bath time, little prince," Tony whispered against Peter's cheeks, groaning at the way Peter put his hands in his hair and kissed him sloppily. 

"I wanna you to do that again, Daddy," Peter said once they were deep into their bath, his head resting in the crook of Tony's neck as he played with Tony's fingers. 

"Do what again, puppy?" 

"Me, in front of everyone." 

Tony couldn't find words to answer him, his cock twitching against Peter's back at the demand. He fisted one hand in Peter's hair instead, kissing him for all he was worth. 

"Good boy using your words, my love, very good boy."


End file.
